C'est très utile de rapporter
by FaithDarkSide
Summary: Buffy a décidé de se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas....


C'EST TRES UTILE DE RAPPORTER  
Saison 3  
  
C'était le dernier jour avant que les vacances de Noël ne commencent. Buffy se trouvait dans le coin repos du lucée avec Alex et ils parlaient. Enfin... ELLE parlait parce que depuis que Willow les avait laissée, Alex était plutôt silencieux. Buffy jubilait car sa meilleure amie était partie avec Oz pour parler et elle était persuadée qu'ils allaient se réconcilier, Willow en avait tellement envie, ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Buffy faisait donc part de ses espérances à son meilleur ami :  
  
Buffy : Enfin bon. Je serais très contente. En plus, ils sont mignons tous les deux, tu trouves pas ?  
  
Alex : Hum hum.  
  
B : Merci pour ton attention passionnée !... Alex !  
  
Al : Hein, quoi ?  
  
B : T'as rien écouté de ce que je viens de te dire !  
  
Al : Désolé. J'étais ailleurs. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?  
  
B : En résumé, je serais trop contente si Willow et Oz se remettaient ensemble. Pas toi ?  
  
Al : Oh si ! J'en rêve !  
  
B : Arrête de te moquer !  
  
Al : Mais je rigole pas ! Il y a juste un petit détail : c'est pas mon rêve le plus cher, c'est mon pire cauchemar.  
  
B : Alex, sérieusement !  
  
Al : Euh... là, Buffy, j'étais sérieux.  
  
B : Quoi ? Tu veux pas que... Alex !  
  
Al : Quoi ?...  
  
B : Ne me dis pas que...  
  
Al : Que... ?  
  
B : C'est à toi de me dire la suite !  
  
Al : Ah !  
  
B : Alors ? Est-ce que c'est bien ce que je pense ?  
  
Al : Si ce que tu penses c'est que je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé entre Willow et moi et que je suis raide dingue amoureux d'elle, alors oui c'est bien ce que tu penses.  
  
B : Oh mon dieu, tu es désespérant à un point que tu n'imagines même pas !!  
  
Al : Je sais. Pas la peine de me le rappeler.  
  
B : C'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais tu as un très mauvais timing !  
  
Al : Ca aussi je sais.  
  
B : T'as pas essayé de te réconcilier avec Cordelia pourtant ?  
  
Al : Si mais la technique de la fuite ça marche bien chez moi. Et comme c'était plus facile de ressortir avec Cordelia que d'affronter mes sentiments pour Willow, je me suis dit « Cordelia » !  
  
B : Mais Willow est vite réapparue.  
  
Al : Ouais. Et puis, Cordelia m'a jeté ! Mais ça n'a rien à voir.  
  
B : C'est vrai. Mais t'as rien tenté vis-à-vis de Willow ?  
  
Al : Non. Mais je m'attendais pas à ce qu'Oz change d'avis comme ça !  
  
B : Qu'est-ce qu'Oz a à faire avec ça ?  
  
Al : Elle arrêtait pas de clamer qu'elle voulait ressortir avec lui alors je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux la laisser l'oublier un peu avant d'arriver et de lui sortir que je voulais qu'on continue tous les deux. Et, en plus, Oz avait l'air d'être loin d'être prêt de lui pardonner, je croyais que j'avais le temps. Mais monsieur a changé d'avis !  
  
B : C'est sûr que sans ça, ça aurait été une bonne stratégie.  
  
Al : A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?  
  
B : Ils parlent, je suppose.  
  
Al : Ils se réconcilient.  
  
B : Peut-être pas.  
  
Al : Je t'en prie, tu m'as dit que tu serais super contente.  
  
B : Mais c'était avant que je sache qu'il pourrait y avoir un couple Alex/Willow auquel cas je serais mega contente.  
  
Al : T'as de la chance, dans tous les cas t'es contente.  
  
B : Tu sais quoi ? Je vais me renseigner !  
  
* * *  
  
Willow fouillait dans son casier quand Buffy arriva et s'adossa au casier d'à côté :  
  
B : Alors ?  
  
Willow : Alors quoi ?  
  
B : Fais pas l'innocente. Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit avec Oz ?  
  
W : Il m'a dit que je lui manquais, qu'on pourrait peut-être se revoir et qu'on pourrait faire ce qu'on avait prévu pour Noël c'est-à-dire regarder des cassettes vidéos. Et j'ai eu droit à un câlin !  
  
B : C'est cool.  
  
W : Bah cache ta joie !  
  
B : Désolée, je suis préoccupée par autre chose.  
  
W : Angel te manque et moi comme une idiote je te parle de ça !  
  
B : Non ! En fait, ce qui me préoccupe c'est Alex.  
  
W : Alex ? Il a des problèmes ?  
  
B : Pas vraiment.  
  
W : C'est Cordelia ?  
  
B : Non, je crois qu'il a complètement dépassé le stade Cordelia. J'en suis même sûre. Mais ce serait bien que tu ailles lui parler.  
  
W : Pourquoi ?!  
  
B : Comme ça !  
  
W : Tu me caches quelque chose.  
  
B : C'est pas vraiment moi qui te cache quelque chose. Bien qu'un peu. Mais crois-moi celui qui te cache le plus de choses c'est Alex. La seule raison pour laquelle je te les cache c'est qu'il me les a dîtes sinon j'aurais rien à cacher.  
  
W : Et c'est quoi ces choses ?*  
  
B : Will, si je te les dis, Alex va me massacrer. Je crois même qu'il va m'en vouloir de t'avoir dit ce que je t'ai dit. Va lui parler, c'est tout.  
  
W : D'accord, j'y vais. Mais on en reparlera.  
  
B : Alors ça, j'en doute pas !  
  
* * *  
  
Alex était assis à une table et lisait quand Willow arriva :  
  
W : Salut.  
  
Al : Willow ! Salut.  
  
W: T'es tout seul ?  
  
Al : Eh bien non. Comme tu peux le constater, la femme invisible et moi avons une conversation passionnante.  
  
W : Très drôle. Je peux m'asseoir ?  
  
Al : Bien sûr.  
  
W : Alors... comment ça va ?  
  
Al : Bien... Et toi ?  
  
W : Bien aussi. Mais... et toi ?  
  
Al : Tu viens de me poser cette question, Will. Tu as un problème ?  
  
W : Moi ? Non !  
  
Al : Mais qu'est-ce que tu as alors ? T'es bizarre.  
  
W : Bon... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Al : Quoi ?  
  
W : Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ?  
  
Al : ...rien de particulier.  
  
W : Buffy m'a dit que tu me cachais quelque chose.  
  
Al : Buffy t'a dit quoi ?!  
  
W : Que t'avais quelque chose à me dire.  
  
Al : Buffy t'a menti.  
  
W : Je crois pas, non.  
  
Al : Je ne vois pas de quoi elle parlait ! Elle a dû mal comprendre.  
  
W : Viens avec moi.  
  
Al : Quoi ?  
  
W : Suis-moi.  
  
Willow l'entraîna vers une rangée de casiers où se trouvait Buffy et stoppa net.  
  
B : Salut vous deux.  
  
W : Tu m'as bien dit qu'Alex avait quelque chose à me dire ?  
  
Al : Buffy a mal compris. N'est-ce pas Buffy ?  
  
B : Alex, malgré ton regard lourd de menaces, je ne dirai pas le contraire. Oui, Will, Alex a quelque chose à te dire.  
  
W : Des menaces !? Comme « Ne mens pas Buffy, c'est pas bien » ?  
  
Al : Non, des menaces comme « Si tu ouvres ta bouche, je te tue de mes propres mains » !  
  
B : C'est pour ton bien que je fais ça !  
  
W : Est-ce que je pourrais savoir de quoi vous parlez ?  
  
B : Oui !  
  
Al (en même temps que Buffy) : Non !  
  
W : Mettez-vous d'accord !  
  
Al : C'est tout vu c'est non !  
  
B : Non, tu vas lui dire !  
  
Al : Hors de question !  
  
B : Mais pourquoi ?!  
  
Al : Tu sais très bien pourquoi !  
  
W : Alex, ça fait des années qu'on se connaît, tu peux tout me dire.  
  
Al : Will, n'insiste pas, s'il te plait.  
  
B : Si tu ne lui dis pas, je le fais !  
  
Al : Mais quelle satisfaction ça peut bien t'apporter que je lui dise ?!  
  
B : Elle a le droit de savoir !  
  
Al Mais elle est heureuse comme ça ! N'est-ce pas que t'es heureuse ?! Toi et Oz vous allez vous remettre ensemble et être très heureux !  
  
W : J'espère.  
  
Al : Tu vois ! Elle a pas besoin de le savoir.  
  
B : Si tu lui dis, ça va remettre beaucoup de choses en question dans sa vie alors elle doit savoir.  
  
W : Ce que tu as à me dire va changer ma vie ?  
  
Al : Mais elle dit n'importe quoi !!  
  
B : Non, je ne dis pas n'imorte quoi. Tu ne te rends pas compte !  
  
W : Bon, ça suffit ! Je veux savoir ce qui se passe Alex.  
  
Al : Non.  
  
W : Alex, s'il te plait !  
  
Al : Non !  
  
B : Alex, dis-lui !  
  
Al : Je n'ai pas envie.  
  
W : Mais allez quoi ! Dis-le moi ! Buffy !  
  
B : Alex ! (silence d'Alex) Il est amoureux de toi.  
  
Al : Buffy !  
  
B : Je t'avais prévenu, tu m'as pas laissé le choix.  
  
W : Quoi ?  
  
B : Je vais vous laisser ! Salut !  
  
Al : Tu perds rien pour attendre !  
  
B : Tu devrais me remercier !  
  
Al : Je vois pas trop pourquoi !  
  
W : Alex ?! C'est vrai ?  
  
Al : Will... non, je peux pas. Salut.  
  
Il s'en alla mais elle le rattrapa.  
  
W : Alex ! Attend ! Tu peux pas me dire un truc pareil et t'en aller comme ça !  
  
Al : Moi, je t'ai rien dit, d'ailleurs je voulais rien te dire, c'est Buffy qui a tout fait ! Et j'ai décidé que je jouais les lâches aujourd'hui alors au revoir.  
  
Et il partit en laissant la pauvre Willow plantée au beau milieu du couloir.  
  
* * *  
  
Il était aux environs de 23h et Alex était assis seul à une table du Bronze en train de broyer du noir. Jamais plus il ne pourrait regarder Willow en face. C'était clair qu'elle était amoureuse d'Oz et pas de lui et sachant qu'il l'aimait elle n'agirait plus de la même manière avec lui et à chaque seconde elle lui rappellerait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas sans le vouloir. Il en voulait énormément à Buffy. C'était son amie, il lui avait confié un secret et elle s'était empressée à la principale intéressée et les amis ne faisaient pas ça. Soudain, il fut interrompu dans ses pensées :  
  
W : Salut.  
  
Al : Willow... tu n'as pas oublié qu'aujourd'hui je suis totalement lâche et il reste encore 47 minutes avant demain.  
  
W : Alex...  
  
Al : Je dis pas ça pour te rejeter. C'est juste que je ne suis pas prêt à assister à la destruction de notre amitié.  
  
W : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Il n'y aura aucune destruction. Bon, ok, t'es amoureux de moi mais moi je l'ai bien été de toi pendant plus de 10 ans et ça n'a pas gâché notre amitié.  
  
Al : C'était pas pareil.  
  
W : Pourquoi ?  
  
Al : Je ne pourrais pas supporter tout ce que tu as dû supporter.  
  
W : Même si je te promet que je ne serais pas aussi odieuse que toi tu l'as été avec moi ?  
  
Al : Merci d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.  
  
W : Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?  
  
Al : Oh, rien ! Tu m'as juste rappeler que pendant des années j'ai eu une fille géniale à mes pieds, elle était juste sous mes yeux et j'étais incapable de la voir telle qu'elle est réellement maintenant que je la vois, elle ne veut plus de moi parce qu'elle est amoureuse d'un autre. Pathétique...  
  
W : On l'est tous à un moment où à un autre.  
  
Al : Sauf que moi je le suis depuis que je suis né.  
  
W : C'est faux !  
  
Al : Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu veux pas de moi ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ? Je ne te mérite pas ? Ah non, bien sûr... Oz. Il est tellement mieux que moi. Et puis... je suis nul. Excuse-moi.  
  
W : T'as un sacré débit de paroles pour quelqu'un qui veut pas parler.  
  
Soudain, une chanson familière leur parvint aux oreilles. Il s'agissait de « How » de Lisa Loeb, la chanson sur laquelle ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois le soir du Homecoming.  
  
Al : Oh c'est pas vrai. Je suis maudit.  
  
W : Tu danses ?  
  
Al : Quoi ?!!  
  
W : Ce sera juste une danse amicale.  
  
Al : Excuse-moi mais la dernière fois qu'on a dansé sur cette chanson c'était tout sauf amical !  
  
W : Alex, on ignore pas les signes du destin comme ça.  
  
Al : Depuis quand tu crois à ça ?!  
  
W : Alex, s'il te plait...Danse avec moi.  
  
Al : D'accord.  
  
Elle l'entraîna sur la piste de danse et ils se mirent à danser. La main d'Alex posée sur sa hanche faisait frissonner Willow mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était.  
  
W : Alors c'est si terrible que ça ?  
  
Al : J'ai jamais dit que c'était terrible. C'est juste que cette chanson... je te garantis pas que je saurais me contrôler jusqu'au bout.  
  
W : Ca rappelle des choses.  
  
Al : Ouais.  
  
W : Tu étais très élégant dans ton costume.  
  
Al : Et toi superbe dans ta robe. Est-ce qu'au moins Oz a fait « oh » ?  
  
W : Je ne me rappelle pas.  
  
Al : S'il ne l'a pas fait c'est qu'il ne connait rien à la beauté.  
  
W : Alex ?  
  
Al : Oui ?  
  
W : Si je pose ma tête sur ton épaule ça n'enlèvera rien au côté amical de notre danse ? Tu me promets ?  
  
Al : C'est promis.  
  
Willow appuya donc sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alex et ferma les yeux, tandis que de son côté, Alex posait sa tête sur celle de Willow et fermait également les yeux. Ils finirent de danser la chanson dans cette position tandis que, dans l'ombre, Oz les observait.  
  
* * *  
  
Le lendemain matin au lycée, Willow venait d'entrer dans le hall quand Buffy l'attrapa.  
  
B : Salut !  
  
W : Salut Buffy. Quoi de neuf ?  
  
B : C'est la question que j'allais te poser.  
  
W : Rien de particulier.  
  
B : Tu as parlé à Alex depuis hier ?  
  
W : On s'est vus hier soir au Bronze .  
  
B : Ca va toi ?  
  
W : Oui pourquoi ?  
  
B : Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à Oz ?  
  
W : Je ne vois pas pourquoi Oz devrait savoir qu'Alex est amoureux de moi. Ca ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Non, et puis Alex et moi on a décidé qu'on ne changeait rien à notre relation.  
  
B : Alors t'as rien remis en question ?  
  
W : Comment ça ?  
  
B : Le fait qu'Alex t'aime, ça ne te fait rien ?  
  
W : Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
  
B : Je pensais que tu aurais à faire un choix Willow. Alex ou Oz ?  
  
W : Mais Buffy, j'ai déjà choisi.  
  
B : Oui mais c'était avant que tu ne saches qu'Alex est amoureux de toi.  
  
W : Ca ne change rien.  
  
B : Tu vas me faire croire que ça ne te fait rien de savoir qu'Alex crève d'envie de sortir avec toi et que te voir avec Oz va le faire souffrir ?! C'est pour ça que tu veux absolument ressortir avec Oz, pour qu'il souffre autant que tu as souffert quand il sortait avec Cordelia !  
  
W : Non ! Enfin... disons que cette idée ne m'est pas désagréable. Buffy ! Tu m'embrouilles !  
  
B : Si j'ai réussi à t'embrouiller c'est que ton choix n'est pas si clair que ça.  
  
W : Oh non ! C'était trop facile ! Tu trouves qu'Alex et moi on formerait un beau couple ?  
  
B : Ouais... Bon, écoute, je vais pas te cacher que si Alex et toi sortiez ensemble je sauterais au plafond mais l'important c'est que tu sois sûre de ton choix et que tu sois heureuse.  
  
W : Tu sauterais au plafond ?!! Donc tu penses que je devrais choisir Alex.  
  
B : Tu as fait attention à la deuxième partie de ma phrase ?! Fais ce que tu penses être le bon choix et ne fais pas attention à ce que te disent les autres.  
  
W : Ok, le bon choix. Qui est... ?  
  
B : Le tien.  
  
W : Buffy !!!  
  
B : Hey, je vais pas décider à ta place !! Bon je vais te laisser.  
  
W : Pourquoi ?  
  
B : Oz arrive derrière toi.  
  
W : Non ! Me laisse pas !  
  
B : Si je suis tout le temps là, tu pourras jamais te décider !  
  
W : Buffy, je t'en prie. Juste pour cette fois...  
  
Oz : Salut les filles.  
  
W : Oz !  
  
B : Salut.  
  
O : De quoi vous parliez ?  
  
W : Buffy me disait qu'elle avait quelque chose de très important à me dire.  
  
O : Vraiment ? Je peux vous laisser si vous voulez.  
  
B : Non, c'est pas la peine ! Ca peut attendre. Ce qui ne peut pas attendre c'est Giles. Il faut que j'y aille. Salut. W : Salut... (doucement pour que seule Buffy entende) Garce !  
  
B (avec un grand sourire adressé à Willow) : A plus tard !  
  
O : Il y a quelque chose que je ne sais pas ? Vous parliez de moi ?  
  
W : Non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
  
O : Elle était bizarre.  
  
W : C'est Buffy.  
  
O : Alors comment ça va ?  
  
W : Bien.  
  
O : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait hier soir ?  
  
W : Oh, rien. Je suis restée chez moi, je me suis couchée tôt.  
  
O : Ah oui ? Alors tu dois avoir une sœur jumelle cachée.  
  
W : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
  
O : Parce que je t'ai vue danser au Bronze en train de danser avec Alex.  
  
W : C'était juste une danse amicale !  
  
O : Ca n'en avait pas vraiment l'air.  
  
W : Pourtant c'en était une.  
  
O : Alors pourquoi tu m'as menti ?  
  
W : Parce que je savais que tu réagirais comme ça !  
  
O : Et comment je réagis ?  
  
W : Mais comme ça !  
  
O : Excuse-moi de réagir quand je te vois danser tendrement avec celui avec qui tu m'as trompé et me mentir après.  
  
W : Oz, ce n'est pas parce que je veux qu'on se remette ensemble que je vais couper les ponts avec Alex. C'est hors de question.  
  
O : Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?  
  
W : Quoi ?  
  
O : Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de lui ?  
  
W : Tout ça à cause d'une petite danse ?  
  
O : Willow, répond-moi. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne l'aimes pas. (silence embarassé de la part de Willow) Je le savais.  
  
W : Oz, c'est pas...  
  
O : Non ! T'as le droit. Après tout, on est plus ensemble donc...  
  
W :Il est amoureux de moi.  
  
O : Pardon ?  
  
W : Je l'ai appris hier. Il m'aime.  
  
O : Et c'est réciproque.  
  
W : C'est pas ce que j'ai dit.  
  
O : Non mais tu le penses tellement fort que ça se voit sur ton visage.  
  
W : Ca c'est dans ton imagination.  
  
O : Le fait qu'Alex t'aime ne devrait pas interférer dans notre relation si tu ne ressentais pas la même chose pour lui. Tu le savais hier quand t'as dansé avec lui ?  
  
W : Oui.  
  
O : Je dois dire que je m'en doutais un peu.  
  
W : Oz...  
  
O : Non, arrête de nier. On le sait tous les deux. Tu l'aimes. Alors fonce. Arrête de t'accrocher à moi, ça ne ferait que te rendre malheureuse. Et je veux que tu sois heureuse. Et aussi dur que ce soit à admettre c'est avec lui que tu trouveras le bonheur, pas avec moi.  
  
W : Merci.  
  
O : Il est dans la salle d'histoire. Va le rejoindre.  
  
* * *  
  
Alex était assis sur une table dans la salle d'histoire et regardait par la fenêtre. Willow entra et s'approcha de lui sans qu'il la voit :  
  
W : Salut.  
  
Al : Willow ! Evite de me faire des peurs comme ça.  
  
W : Désolée.  
  
Al : Ca va ?  
  
W : Oui.  
  
Al : Tant mieux.  
  
W : Et toi ?  
  
Al : Ca baigne.  
  
W : Alex ?  
  
Al : Oui ?  
  
W : Dis-moi que tu m'aimes.  
  
Al : Quoi ?  
  
W : Bah oui, parce que je me rends compte que Buffy m'a dit que tu étais amoureux de moi, qu'hier on en a parlé mais tu me l'as jamais vraiment dit.  
  
Al : Willow, j'espère que tu plaisantes.  
  
W : Non ! Dis-moi que tu es amoureux de moi ! Al : Et qu'est-ce que ça changera ?!! Je te le dis et tu me réponds que c'était juste pour t'en assurer avant de retourner avec Oz !!!  
  
W : Non. Tu me le dis, je te réponds que c'est fini avec Oz, que je t'aime aussi et je t'embrasse.  
  
Elle s'approcha de lui pour ne plus être qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage.  
  
W : Alors dis-le moi, je t'en supplie.  
  
Il approcha encore plus son visage de celui de Willow comme s'il était attiré par un aimant. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient.  
  
W : Alex, dis-le moi.  
  
Al : Je t'aime.  
  
Willow autorisa enfin Alex à l'embrasser. Aucun des deux n'arrivait vraiment à y croire. Alex le premier : il avait été persuadé que Willow, après être sorti avec un garçon attentionné comme Oz, ne voudrait plus jamais prendre le risque de perdre ça surtout pour un mec comme lui et, pourtant, elle était là, en train de l'embrasser, elle avait rompu avec Oz et lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Willow également : après des années à courir après Alex sans que celui-ci ne la remarque, elle avait trouvé un garçon génial et pourtant elle était toujours amoureuse d'Alex qui avait enfin vu qu'elle existait autrement qu'en copain.  
  
Al : Tu sais que t'as complètement sauté la partie où tu me dis que c'est fini avec Oz et que tu m'aimes ?  
  
W : C'est fini avec Oz et je t'aime !  
  
Al : Moi aussi.  
  
W : C'est la première fois qu'on se dit « je t'aime ».  
  
Al : Oh non ! Moi c'est la deuxième fois que je te le dis. La seule différence avec la première fois, c'est que cette fois t'es consciente.  
  
W : Quoi ?  
  
Al : Quand tu étais dans le coma, j'ai réalisé à quel point tu étais importante pour moi et que j'avais besoin de toi et je t'ai dit que je t'aimais et tu t 'es réveillée et tu as appelé Oz.  
  
W : C'était toi ! J'ai toujours été persuadée que c'était Oz !  
  
Al : C'était moi.  
  
W : Oh... je t'aime.  
  
Elle l'embrassa à nouveau. C'est ce moment que choisi Buffy pour entrer.  
  
B : Oops ! Vous pensez que vous pouvez vous décoller ou je vais devoir repasser ?  
  
W : Buffy ! Comment ça va ?  
  
B : Alors je peux pas te laisser un quart d'heure sans te retrouver dans les bras d'un mec différents de ceux dans lesquels je t'avais laissé à la base ?!  
  
W : Quoi ! Tu voulais que je fasse un choix ! J'ai fait mon choix.  
  
B : Oz est au courant ?  
  
W : Oui.  
  
B : Alors vous deux, vous êtes ensemble officiellement ?  
  
Al : Eh ouais !  
  
B : Je suis contente pour vous.  
  
Al : Tu sais que je pourrais t'en vouloir pour ce que tu as fait ?  
  
B : Tu crois vraiment que si je l'avais pas fait, tu serais dans cette situation ? Tu devrais me remercier !  
  
Al : Non ! Tu mérites une punition ! Est-ce que tu devines laquelle mon ange ?  
  
W : Non. Dis-nous tout.  
  
Al : Le câlin de groupe !  
  
Alex ouvrit en grand ses bras pour y inviter Buffy et Willow ce qui les fit rire mais ça ne les empêcha pas de venir s'y blottir.  
  
* * *  
  
FIN 


End file.
